User talk:Leafstar22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Make a clan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pineclan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dark meow (Talk) 15:32, October 7, 2011 hey thx hey this is darkmeow here.this really me no the fake message.by the way thx for making a page.im glad someone found this wiki at last.i hope you keep editing.thx again.dark meow 16:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) thx again thx for helping out on the page darkshard.im not good with punctuation and all that so thx a lot:).your doing awesome so keep on going;).i hope you keep making cats and clans and im sure that the other wiki wont get mad at you.i like alot of different wikis and i just find time to do them all.thx for your help dark meow 15:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC) hi hi its me dark meow.thx for sticking up for me and i think you have very good to this wiki.i hope you stay with this wiki a long time.whats with spiderclaw?i dont even know him.i never did anything to him.i hope he doesnt start vandalizing pages.by the way you have a lot of editing points so thats good.im also going to give you full permision to edit any pages you want,even the ones i made!!! thx again.talk to you soondark meow 16:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) i just saw hawkhearts page.she hasnt edited at all and i didnt even know she was on the wiki.thx for making that blog.your badges are amazing.id never be able to get that many.see you later.;)dark meow 16:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't care if you found it on Google or not. Remove the image or else I am reporting you. ---'' Cloudskye 13:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Stop mocking me. All I did was ask you to remove the image. Jeez. You would know not to use anything that comes from WW here if you would have read the rules. ---Cloudskye13:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I stopped, so leave me alone. All I did was ask her to remove the image. Google or not, the image originally came from Warriors Wiki. If you continue to harass me, I'll be reporting you. Asking someone to remove an image that isn't theirs is not rude/mean/offensive behavior. ---Cloudskye 13:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) hi there i left a message on cloudskyes page .if he bothers you again he will be blocked.dark meow 16:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hi how is he out of hand?what is he doing?i need you to give me a report about him by emailing me.that way he cant see it on my talk page.if you dont have an email you can go ahead and leave it on my talk page.also what time are you usually on the wiki?dark meow 19:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) are you there are you on now??dark meow 19:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) hi do you know spiderclaw by any chance?you can tell me.i wont be mad.oh i also blocked him. hello hi i sorry i have not been on recently.i got your picture request.i will make it but it might be a while.dark meow 23:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) here you go here is the pic you wanted.im sorry i couldnt do it with the kit. hi did you vandalize cloudskyes page?if you did this is a warning.dark meow 01:10, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Can I ask why you edited my user page, and put false things on it? According to this, you did. =( 00:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, sorry for spazzing on you about the whole image fiasco. Forgive and forget? =) 00:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ok i beleive you ill do what i can.why did they ban you?dark meow 21:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanx darkmeow. I cam only talk on my own page. They banned me cause I said beware off cloudskye and spiderclaw11 to some new users. like i said ill do my best.ill talk to everyone and try to get them to lift the ban.if they dont ill block them.by the way why havent you been on the wiki lately?ive given up hope that anyone will use this wiki. Calm down, Leafstar. Your ban's not going to last forever. It's only one simple week. How about, after you come back, I make you a charart to apologize for all the drama? =) 22:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Just tell me the description and everything, and I promise I'll have it ready by the time you return to WW. Now, let's forget about this whole thing, because, personally, I hate it when people disrespect me. The ban won't last forever, and before you know it, you'll forget this ever happened. (sorry for not answering. I was away from my laptop). 23:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? Also, I'll make the image just like they have it for the pairings on WW, if that's alright. It's so I don't upload two images. xD 23:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll get right to work on that image for you! Also, I'm thankful for life in general. You never know what'll happen, so treat each day like it's your last...and treat others with respect, and you'll get it back. xD I'm off to go work on your image! 23:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ok if you want to talk go to the chat.dark meow 02:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey leafstar i need you to go to chat as soon as you can ok?dark meow 17:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hi hi leafstar wat do you need to talk about?dark meow 02:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Request Guess what? I finished your request! Once you come back to WW, I'll upload it for you. =) But, remember, you can '''only' use it over at WW. 05:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) How you doing? Me and Larson miss you. I swear I will kill everyone at school. 22:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I will kill Triston Kier. He called my mom gay!!!!!!!!!!! I swear boys. Will you talk to me? 20:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC) hi i sorry i havent on the wiki.im thinking about granting you admin rights if you can prove to me that youre a good worker on the wiki.dark meow 03:20, December 25, 2011 (UTC) granted! you have been granted admin rights! you have great to the wiki!dark meow 03:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC)